Chocolates for Beagle!
by TohkoXKetsueki
Summary: It's Valentines Day and a certain stalker has come for his Valentines chocolates. Rated T for some language and Kyouko's imagination.Kyouko
1. Act 1: Chocolates for Beagle kun!

**Go on, read it.**

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.  
**

**Chapter 1-Chocolates for Beagle-kun**

Mogami Kyouko was seriously pissed off.

"Really...I just had to make that beagle chocolate"she angrily thought as she boxed up the Valent-Vain Day chocolate for her perverted, psychic stalker.

She quickly wrapped the box with blood red wrapping paper and tied a black ribbon on it. Staring at it for a moment, her Hongo Mio personality temporarily switched on and she darkly thought, "If Beagle likes me that much, then I'm sure he'll crave this…" With that she pricked her finger, allowing a few drops of blood to hit the box. Cackling wildly, she then looked at her "Grudge Wall". Next to the large picture of Shoutaro, then the medium sized one of Mr. Tsuruga, was one of Beagle. It had been hastily cut out, and the words "DIE, BEAGLE! I am just a doggy. I must listen to Mistress Kyouko!" were written in big letters on his face.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES, THAT'S RIGHT! NO, I IS NOT WORTHY OF YOU, MISTRESS KYOUKO! LET ME BE YOUR SLAVE!!!"

Downstairs, Okami-san shivered and shakily said, "Um…It seems Kyouko is high spirited today."

Taisho grunted and looked at the calendar, his face getting annoyed as he read the date. Okami-san only smiled as she caught his expression.

"She's not going to be a kid forever, you know," she softly said.

***************

Reino walked down the sidewalk carelessly as he passed by the many women that fainted in his radius. Most men would have been flattered by all the attention, but Reino wasn't like most men. In actuality, he wasn't that interested in showbiz. Some talent agent had approached him and Miroku one day and told them about creating this new visual kei band, "Vie Ghoul". It intrigued him, mainly because he was extremely bored that day and had finished playing any sort of fun mind game he could think of with his best friend. He eventually met the other members, and the rest was plagiarizing history.

Because of his presence, the women didn't try to glomp him like they did with Fuwa and Tsuruga.

It took everything he had not to smirk and say something to them right then and there. He was using the stolen "Kyouko Grudge" to locate his beloved Red Hiding Hood and didn't have time deal with petty fangirls. His princess awaited his arrival and he would make sure he obliged.

"Actually," he thought, "she despises me…but that's why I love her."

He walked down the road that Darumaya was on and spotted his princess glaring at him through the window.

"I've come for you, Little Red Riding Hood," he whispered.

****************

Upon seeing the hell hound, Kyouko roared at him, hissing and spitting all the way.

"BEAGLE!!! You just love to torture me, don't you?!" Her hair was flared up so comically, that had any one seen it they wouldn't know whether to laugh or shiver in fear. It was already bad enough that that stupid Shotaro had destroyed the last batch, but then she had to make even more. When she had called Reino about it and told him what happened, he had calmly said,"I told you to put your feelings in it, Kyouko. You should be grateful that Fuwa threw that poorly made box of chocolates into the street. Make it again." The last thing she had heard when he hung up was the sound of her grudge crying, "Help me, Momma! I don't wanna die!" She trembled with anger just thinking about it.

She ran down the stairs, nearly tripping on her way down, and quickly opened the door, revealing Beagle's heartless face. He pushed a piece of silver hair out of his face and smirked.

"You have the chocolate, Little Red?"

She angrily handed him the box, which was then opened.

"I left you an extra present," she sneered.

"You mean the blood drops on the box?"

"Not that, Beagle…"

Luckily, the Taisho and Okami-san had gone out for Vain Day and wouldn't be back for a while. So, much to Kyouko's relief, they wouldn't be dragged down into the depths of Hell alongside her. That bastard Beagle…She'd rather give chocolate to Shoutaro, and that was saying something.

****************

Reino smirked at her and put the chocolate in his mouth—then spit it out. The chocolate tasted faintly of iron.

……_.What the, _he thought.

There was iron in this chocolate.

This girl had put blood in his chocolate!

**A/N: I do believe that Kyouko-chan is somewhat sadistic in this fic.**


	2. Act 2: Lets Make A Deal

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**Apparently, it never will.  
**

** Chapter Two-Let's Make A Deal**

Reino eyed her for a moment then calmly ate the rest of the Valentines chocolate. It wasn't actually half bad, really. It was something new and interesting, regardless. Said giver of the chocolate had a look of triumph on her face, which lasted until he smiled his menacing, stalker smile.

"Did you actually think that I would get angry about that,"he asked, barely unable to contain a chuckle. Kyouko froze and glared at him, her eyes flaring in a very Mio-like way. It was exactly what he wanted and she was practically handing it to him. He would have to egg her on further to really bring that "hate" out.

_I've trained you well, Little Red...Soon, you'll probably hate me more than Fuwa._

***************

This....This beagle!! How dare he toy with her?! Kyouko looked up at him angrily, and saw his expression: cold and ruthless, like a hound from hell. That jerk...It took everything she had not to bring out her grudges --she didn't want to destroy Darumaya, after all. She took a deep breath and slowly looked towards the floor, her hands shaking.

"Beagle...I want my other me back," she muttered, still not looking up. She didn't even bother to see what his expression was, but she could somehow tell that he was deep in thought. Her hand reached into her coat pocket and she numbly opened up the mini purse. She didn't dare touch the princess necklace, but her hand grasped on tightly to her precious stone, Corn. Apparently, however, Beagle knew what she was doing.

"Tell you what, I'll give you your "other self" back if you put on that necklace." Kyouko's head slammed up and she looked at the hell hound in surprise. He wanted her to become Natsu at a time like this? Could Naachan even handle a pervert like this? A cold voice answered her question for her in an instant.

_The answer is simple: Yes, I could. _

The second that thought came out, her "Natsu" persona pushed her into a corner.

****************

_Kyouko_'s eyes suddenly closed in an intense way as she slowly got out the necklace with the beautiful pink jewel. She purposely put it around her neck very slowly and clasped it shut. Then, she sighed and opened her eyes. She looked at him for a moment, then smiled serenely.

"You needed to talk, Beagle-kun,"she sweetly asked, her voice dripping with a honey-sweet tone about it. She smiled at him with the same warm, glowing eyes that had greeted Kaori and Tsugumi that day they stole her bow. Reino only stared at her for a moment, a bit awed by how she had changed.

_So this is another of Kyouko's personas...It's always nice to meet another one to torture. Shame I couldn't have met her back when she played the fake angel in Fuwa's pv. It would've fun to toy with her back then._

"My name is not Beagle,"he said, even though his tone hinted that he really didn't care much at that point. Kyouko raised an eyebrow, her honey-sweet expression still glowing warmly. She nodded shyly, her arms behind her back, and bowed quickly.

"I'm so sorry I offended you, Beagle-kun,"she murmured, not sounding remorseful at all. This girl was starting to annoy him. How was she really? There was no way she was like this in reality.

"You can quit the act, whoever you are,"Reino finally exclaimed, "I already know you're faking it."

*****************

Natsu's expression never changed. This fool had no idea who he was messing with. She would show him exactly what "Level 5" really meant. Being that she was Natsu, however, there was no way she would enact the fun herself. She preferred watching those fun sorts of things, rather than doing them. That way, if her _friends _got caught, she wouldn't be blamed. The girls in her group--aside from Kaori--were dispensable and could and would be thrown away when they became "rusty". Yumika, in particular, was a toy she would prefer to get rid of quite soon. Her thoughts training elsewhere, she glanced at the clock: it read 6:32 a.m.

_Oh...It's about an hour before I have to go to the Dark Moon set...Hmm, now that makes things much more interesting.  
_

She gazed at him and coldly smiled, her eyes lighting up maliciously. His eyebrows raised at the sudden change in conduct, but he smiled anyways.

"Tell you what,"she murmured,"I'll show you how I really am if you come to the Dark Moon set with me."Natsu smiled sweetly and walked up the steps to her room, leaving Beagle to ponder whether he should accept her challenge or not. She hadn't said that Tsuruga would be there, but it seemed like fun. Beagle-kun would be the one to suffer today for having her waste time making chocolates, and the one that would be her henchman today would be...Tsuruga Ren.


	3. Act 3: A Happy Natsu is a Scary Natsu

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does not belong to me.**

**Nor will it ever.  
**

**Chapter 3- A Happy Natsu is a Scary Natsu**

Reino had said yes, of course. He just couldn't turn this girl down--even if she was hard to read now in her current acting persona. From what he had gathered from their conversation on the way to the Dark Moon shoot, she casually hinted at what role she played.

"Yes, I tend to think that the role that I play is the most essential one to the drama," she casually exclaimed.

"Oh, really,"he murmured, " Why is that?" She only grinned at him and shook her head.

"You don't deserve a treat yet, Beagle-kun," she exclaimed. Reino decided to refrain from asking anymore questions, and just leave the issue at that. He would get his answer soon enough anyway. The calm smile he had plastered on his face soon turned to one of shock as he saw two men in the distance looking at him with surprised expressions on their faces.

***************

Natsu looked at her new toy, then saw why he looked so terrified. Tsuruga Ren was approaching them at an incredibly fast speed as Mr. Yashiro called out to him in the background. Ren didn't seem to register that his manager was shouting his name at all. The gentleman's smile at full strength, he reached them in no time flat. He eyed Natsu up and down, taking in her fashionable attire and smooth posture. He had a look of approval on his face, though it immediately turned back into the gentleman's smile. Natsu was very aware what was behind that fake smile. This was going to be great fun because she was getting a little bored of Beagle-kun.

"Ah...Tsuruga Ren. The man who helped to create me,"she said, her sugary "good girl" smile on at full strength.

"No, no! You flatter me Ms. Kitagawa--you are in that role at this moment, correct,"he replied, his heavenly gentleman's smile on at maximum strength.

"Yes, a stray puppy couldn't help but want to follow me, she sweetly exclaimed, pointing to Beagle-kun.

To add fire to the situation, she then added, "He was also the one that said he would torture me if I didn't make him Valentines chocolates."

Ren looked at her, a bit surprised, and asked,"I assumed you were giving those to Fuwa."

She scoffed at the mention of Shoutaro and retorted,"Like I would give chocolates to it. It hasn't even done anything for me worthy of getting even one chocolate."

She gazed at her toy and calmly said,"That person ,however, has tortured me enough for one chocolate."

Her toy stiffened as Ren looked at him, his gentleman's smile slowly melting into a look of anger.

***************

"Why didn't you tell me that he was here, Kyouko,"Reino asked, panting as images of Tsuruga's past went through his head. He backed away as quickly as he could so that the images going through his head wouldn't cause him any pain. His chest started to throb as he looked at Tsuruga and Kyouko. His princess only smiled her persona's malicious, cold smile and put her finger to her lips.

"Wait, so you brought him up here of your own accord, Ms. Mogami," the actor asked, his voice becoming angrier. She only grinned at him and shook her head.

"He followed me up here, Mr. Tsuruga,"she murmured.

She then went on to explain--or rather, lie--that he had told her if she didn't make the chocolate for him then he would have his way with her. Unlike with Kyouko, this one seemed to be a master manipulator because Tsuruga seemed to believe her lies.

_What the? Is she trying to cause me pain?! I never said that...Although I have tried having my way with her._

Reino looked back at Kyouko and then at Tsuruga, both of their expressions equally terrifying. It was at that moment when his life seemed to flash before his eyes. Images of the talent agent approaching him and Miroku, Miroku confessing that it had always been his dream to be a star--and torture Fuwa Shou, reluctantly agreeing, meeting the other members, plagiarizing their way to overnight success, and only staying in the band because his best friend asked him to.

_I'm going to experience serious pain, aren't I? _

By now, his princess had somehow managed to convince Tsuruga was she was telling the truth. He had better hurry and escape, or else he would be forced to endure the lion's wrath.

***************

Beagle tried to run away, but a strong hand prevented him from going more than a foot. Natsu eyed her new minion and smiled at his expression. It was just as she had imagined it would be when they had come up to the studio earlier. Joy washed over her as her lone sheep said something to her toy that was worthy of Level 3 play . If he hit Beagle, it would move up to Level 4. However, Natsu wanted to see some Level 5 play--perhaps serious, bleeding wounds or like what Yumika had done to her old toy. Either way, it was very obvious that Tsuruga Ren had reached his breaking point and wasn't going to hold back. His hand held far back, the other still grasping Beagle, Ren swiftly went to hit her toy in the face.

All the while, her expression changed from one of amusement to pure, transcendent bliss as she witnessed the Level 5 play about to take place.


	4. Act 4: Don't You Forget About Me

**Disclaimer: Skip Beat! does NOT belong to me.**

**Act 4: Don't You Forget About Me**

Ren's fist never managed to hit Reino as he somehow stopped himself in time. Glaring at the stalker, he shook his head and glanced back at Natsu. She looked surprised, then frowned. This was not going the way she had planned. Ren was proving to be a failure when it came to fun Level 5 play activities.

"Aren't you going to hit him, Mr. Tsuruga,"she asked, trying to keep herself composed. Ren didn't say anything at first, then he slowly smiled. Reino and Natsu were both surprised at his reaction and hesitant to anything else.

"Ms. Mogami, I'd like to have a word with you...now."

The tone of his voice was so heavy that the "Natsu soul" was knocked out and Kyouko came back to her senses. She started to tremble as her beloved senpai glared at her.

_Mr...Mr. Tsuruga is really mad at me for deceiving him, isn't he?!_

Ren was quiet for a long while before his glare turned into a smile. He chuckled and patted her head. She looked at him in shock for a moment, then smiled happily.

"I'm really sorry for lying to you, Mr. Tsuruga."

****************

Reino dully listened as she explained to Tsuruga what had happened. Maybe it was because he was preoccupied with his precious Kyouko that Tsuruga didn't try anything with him. Either way, he knew what Natsu's role was by now and he wasn't going to stay for the lion's role. He slowly sunk away and ran off into the opposite direction. Ren caught him and turned him around. It was apparent to Reino now that he would have to explain himself if he wanted to come out of the lion's den unscathed.

"If you must know, the chocolates she made previously were too wonderful for words and she had to remake them,"he calmly said. Upon hearing his words, Kyouko and Ren's eyes widened and both did a double take.

****************

_Too wonderful? That stupid Shoutaro destroyed the original ones! They looked horrible!_

"They were run over by a passing vehicle,"she shouted.

"You don't have to shout....Anyway, why didn't you specify about it then?"

Kyouko glared at him and muttered, "I did. I told you that the chocolates weren't edible."

Beagle sighed and shook himself out of a now surprised Ren's grasp. His behavior confused her for a moment, but Kyouko bravely held her ground.

"I thought you meant that the chocolates were filled with your everlasting love."

_Wait--what?_

"I would have preferred flimsy chocolates run over by a vehicle over those made with love."

_EHHHHHH?!_

By now, her head was spinning like crazy as Beagle smiled and walked towards the exit.

"Next time, try and be a little more detailed when you speak to me. I'll be back next year for my chocolates, Kyouko." With a wave, he dramatically walked outside. Coincidentally, one of the crew members was playing foreign retro music. The song fit quite well as Kyouko and Ren dumbly stared at Reino's disappearing figure. That was an encounter they would remember for the rest of their lives.

**The End **

**A/N: Want to know the name of the song the crew members were listening to?**

**Take a look at the chapter title.**

**There you go.**


End file.
